Le Royaume des larmes
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Suite de Silver Dragon. La Cummunauté est dissoute. Isis et Gandalf le Blanc arrivent au Rohan pour retrouver Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Ces derniers étaient partis à la recherche des Hobbits enlevés par les Uruk Hai. Mais Saroumane, qui a rejoint les ténèbres, veille. Le royaume des seigneurs des chevaux est au bord de la ruine. La Guerre est déclarée. (changement de Rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Cette fic est la suite de **_**Silver Dragon**_**.**

**Bienvenue dans une nouvelle partie des aventures d'Isis. J'espère que ce deuxième épisode sera à votre goût.**

**Les textes en italique sont de l'elfique et ceux en gras sont du parler noir**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre I

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli couraient depuis trois jours, poursuivant le groupe d'Uruk Hais ayant enlevé Pippin et Merry. La fatigue se faisait ressentir, mais ils devaient continuer leur traque. Hors de question d'abandonner les Hobbits à une mort certaine. Aragorn s'arrêta et colla son oreille sur la roche du sol, faisant appel à ses capacités de pisteur.

-Ils ont forcé l'allure, souffla-t-il. Ils ont dû sentir notre présence. Vite !

Il s'élança. Legolas le suivait de près.

-Allez, Gimli ! enjoignit-il au Nain qui était à la traîne, essoufflé.

-Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite, maugréa ce dernier, sans manger, sans se reposer, et aucune trace de notre gibier, alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?

Les trois chasseurs passèrent par un petit canyon lorsqu'Aragorn s'arrêta, ramassant dans l'herbe boueuse une broche en forme de feuille. La même que celles qui fermaient leurs manteaux elfiques.

-Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien.

-Ils sont peut-être en vie, espéra Legolas.

-Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance.

-Plus vite, Gimli. Nous gagnons du terrain !

-Nous les Nains, nous sommes des sprinters, cria celui-ci, redoutables, mais sur de courtes distances.

Bientôt, des plaines rocheuses s'étendirent à perte de vue devant les trois compagnons, qui s'arrêtèrent un instant.

-Le Rohan, présenta Aragorn. Pays des seigneurs des chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici, un mal qui donne des ailes à ces créatures, et se dresse contre nous. Legolas ? Que voient vos yeux d'Elfe ?

-Leur trace dévie au nord-est. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !

-Saroumane…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La veille de la scène décrite plus haut, Isis eut droit à la même présentation du Rohan de la part de Gandalf. Les deux Istari, grâce à leurs pouvoirs magiques et à l'incroyable sens de l'orientation du magicien blanc, avaient très rapidement atteint la forêt de Fangorn. Ils pouvaient enfin se poser, sachant qu'il restait moins de deux jours avant que les Hobbits n'arrivent. En effet, pour la toute première fois, Gandalf avait demandé à son élève des précisions sur la suite des évènements. La jeune femme ne s'était pas fait prier pour lui raconter comment ils étaient aussi sensés rencontrer Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli deux jours après les Hobbits dont il fallait confier la protection à Sylvebarbe, et que celui-ci ne devait connaître leur existence qu'après les avoir rencontrés. Quant on parle du loup… L'Ent marchait lentement dans leur direction.

-Gandalf, dit-il de sa voix grave et profonde. Je suis heureux de vous voir en cette période troublée.

-Sylvebarbe, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui. Permettez que je vous présente mon élève, Isis. Dans l'Ordre des Istari, son autre nom est Meriluin.

Sylvebarbe salua de façon tout aussi solennelle la jeune femme qui, stupéfaite de voir enfin l'Ent en vrai, ne parvint à articuler qu'un simple « moi de même ». Elle ne suivit que d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre son mentor et Sylvebarbe. Lorsque celui-ci repartit, Isis s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre et ferma les yeux. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie que trois heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Gandalf lui assura qu'elle pouvait encore se reposer, mais la jeune femme sentit son estomac gargouiller. Fouillant dans son sac, elle sortit le peu de lembas qu'elle avait pris et le partagea avec son mentor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours plus tard, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli suivaient la piste de leurs amis dans l'obscure forêt de Fangorn. Ils avançaient prudemment, comme s'ils craignaient de réveiller un monstre redoutable. Soudain, Legolas s'arrêta, les sens aux aguets.

-_Que voyez-vous_, lui demanda Aragorn en elfique.

-Le magicien blanc est proche.

Du regard, il montra un point à sa droite.

-Ne le laissons pas parler, dit le Rôdeur, il nous lancerait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite.

Les trois compagnons dégainèrent leurs armes et s'apprêtèrent à attaquer une silhouette de lumière aveuglante qui se défendit aisément.

-Vous êtes sur la trace de deux Hobbits, dit l'apparition.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

La lumière baissa en intensité, révélant Gandalf aussi impressionnant que lorsqu'il avait secouru Isis. Les trois autres étaient interloqués. Gandalf leur raconta son combat contre le Balrog, puis son réveil.

-Je suis Gandalf le Blanc, termina-t-il. Et je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif.

-Et ce n'est pas plus mal, dit une voix.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants se retournèrent et virent Isis s'approcher, le sourire aux lèvres. Legolas vint la serrer dans se bras, puis Aragorn et enfin Gimli.

-Vous aussi, on vous croyait morte, expliqua le Nain.

-J'ai été retenue.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Nous devons y aller, le temps presse.

-En effet, répondit Gandalf en ouvrant la marche. Une étape de votre voyage est achevée, une autre s'offre à vous. Nous devons aller à Edoras.

-Edoras ? Ce n'est pas tout à côté…

Personne ne releva la remarque du Nain.

-Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, déclara Aragorn, et que le Roi va mal.

-Oui, répondit Gandalf, et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

Ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Gandalf, couvert d'une cape grise, siffla un son mélodieux. Un hennissement lointain lui répondit. C'est alors que de nulle part apparut un magnifique cheval aussi blanc et pur que la neige. Il s'arrêta devant Gandalf qui inclina la tête.

-C'est un des mearas, fit remarquer Legolas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie.

-Gripoil, présenta Gandalf, le seigneur des chevaux. Et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Ils repartirent, Gandalf sur Gripoil, Aragorn et Gimli sur Arod, Legolas et Isis sur Hasufel. Les trois chevaux lancés au galop avaient parcouru bien plus de la moitié du chemin à la tombée de la nuit. C'est contre un énorme roc que les cinq compagnons s'arrêtèrent afin de bivouaquer. Ils mangèrent avec appétit du lembas et des fruits que les deux Istari avaient trouvés à Fangorn. Isis n'avala que quelques baies, n'ayant pas faim à cause du nœud que formaient ses entrailles. En effet, elle avait pris la décision de révéler ses origines, ce soir. Une fois que ses quatre compagnons eurent fini leur repas et qu'Aragorn, Gandalf et Gimli s'apprêtaient à fumer, elle respira un bon coup et se lança.

-Ahem, écoutez, s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire… Une chose que je vous cache depuis la formation de la Communauté à Fondcombe.

Gandalf, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, lui adressa un air encourageant. Isis déglutit. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

-Je ne suis pas la fille d'un chevalier vivant dans un autre monde. La réalité est bien pire que ce que vous croyez. Je sais que l'on ne choisit pas ses parents, mais si je le pouvais, je changerai mon ascendance…

Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres maintenant, attendant qu'elle vide enfin son sac.

-Je suis la fille de Sauron et de la sorcière Elanor.

Le silence qui suivit fut atroce. Isis, qui regardait le sol, n'osa pas relever les yeux. Cependant, le bruit indiquant que Gimli avait levé sa hache la fit sursauter.

-Vous nous avez trahis !

-Non ! N'avez-vous pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas y survivre…

-Ça aurait été mieux pour vous, engeance infâme !

-Pourquoi nous avoir caché ça, attaqua Aragorn non moins en colère quoique désarmé.

-Et vous, pourquoi ne pas avoir avoué de votre plein gré qu'Isildur était votre ancêtre ?

L'homme baissa les yeux, comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Il se souvenait qu'Arwen lui avait dit « vous êtes le descendant d'Isildur, pas Isildur en personne ». Ce raisonnement s'appliquait aussi pour Isis et Sauron. Mais Gimli n'avait pas réfléchi de la même manière.

-Non mais à ce point, c'est presque de la haute trahison !

-ASSEZ !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Gandalf.

-Laissez-là expliquer les raisons qui l'ont poussée à ne pas vous dire la vérité plus tôt.

-Vous saviez ?

-Oui, Aragorn. Je l'ai compris quelques mois après l'avoir acceptée comme élève. Et plusieurs fois nous avons eut la preuve qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise.

Ils durent admettre que le magicien avait raison.

-Si garder ce secret est un crime, dit Legolas, alors je plaide coupable.

-Vous aussi ?

Tous étaient étonnés de la révélation de l'Elfe, le seul à avoir gardé son calme.

-Oui, j'étais au courant. Et on peut considérer que c'est même moi qui le lui ai dit. Néanmoins, c'était à Isis de choisir si elle vous le disait ou non. Elle a trouvé le courage, après tout ce temps, de vous avouer la vérité. Et quelque part, heureusement qu'elle le dit maintenant. Plus tôt, ça aurait été catastrophique avec les Hobbits. Plus tard, ça aurait été, justement, trop tard.

Le discours du Prince de Mirkwood avait fait réfléchir ses compagnons. Le silence s'installa, vite brisé par Gimli.

-Fort bien, Isis, nous vous écoutons.

-Je dois faire une liste complète ?

-On verra.

-D'accord… Un, je déteste mes géniteurs, j'éprouve de la colère et du dégoût lorsque je pense à eux. Deux, je craignais votre réaction. Trois, il m'a fallu du temps pour me faire à l'idée, mais je m'y suis résolue. Quatre, avec l'Anneau à portée de main et ma mère qui nous traquait, je ne pouvais…

-Votre mère ?

Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn l'avaient interrompu en chœur dans son énumération. Isis leur raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé au moment où les Hobbits avaient été enlevés et Boromir assassiné.

-Si Elanor est en vie, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour nous, fit remarquer Aragorn. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a vite gagné l'estime de Morgoth au Premier Âge. Elle est aussi redoutable que le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, même si elle est restée discrète jusqu'à la chute de Sauron, où tout le monde la croyait morte. Personne n'était au courant de son retour en Terre du Milieu.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Gandalf félicita Isis pour avoir eut le courage de dire la vérité et il prit le premier tour de garde. Les trois autres lui dirent qu'elle avait toujours leur confiance, bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi choqués. La jeune femme, sereine, s'allongea en se servant de son sac comme oreiller et laissa des larmes de soulagement couler de ses yeux fermés. Décidément, elle pleurait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Elle s'endormit vite, libre de ses angoisses pour la première fois depuis longtemps, même si c'était temporaire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au cœur de la Tour Sombre du Mordor, seule au centre d'une salle circulaire et haute de plafond, Elanor, un genou à terre, racontait à l'ombre représentant Sauron les détails de sa mission, et comment elle avait échoué. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, son amant entra dans une colère noire.

-**Je t'avais donné une mission simple ! Prendre l'Anneau et anéantir ceux qui le détenaient ! Au lieu de ça, tu perds du temps inutilement, tu ne parviens même pas à prendre les Trois, mais en plus tu te fais battre par notre traîtresse de fille qui ne sait utiliser qu'une magie blanche niaise et ridicule ! N'es-tu pas pourtant plus puissante que les Istari ?**

-**Si. Mais Isis a été aidée. Je ne sais pas qui se cachait sous cette lumière, mais ce n'était pas un simple magicien. Et je pense qu'il ou elle portait l'un des Trois pour utiliser tant de pouvoir. Peut-être était-ce Galadriel…**

-**Ce n'était pas mon rôle de savoir ça, il me semble.**

Et sans rien ajouter, l'ombre disparut. Elanor se leva et épousseta son pantalon avant de s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Sauron lui en voulait énormément d'avoir échoué, mais elle était déjà très affaiblie au moment où elle avait rencontré Isis. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ses pouvoirs lui échappaient.

Après un bain relaxant, Elanor se vêtit d'une riche robe de velours noire brodée d'argent, de cristaux blancs et de diamants noirs. Elle attacha ses boucles noires en un chignon tressé, glissa un diadème d'argent et de diamants noirs dans ses cheveux, attacha à son cou un ruban de satin noir auquel était accroché le pendentif dragon, et sortit. La Reine ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Tant mieux, elle n'était pas d'humeur. C'est en arrivant dans la salle du trône qu'elle vit le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar entrer. Celui-ci passa devant elle en la snobant comme une vulgaire orque. S'en fut trop pour Elanor qui interpella le Nazgûl.

-Vous !

Le Spectre s'arrêta et pivota pour faire face à la sorcière.

-Ma Dame ?

Son ton était moqueur et acide.

-Où allez-vous comme ça ? Votre tâche n'est-elle pas de préparer les armées de notre Seigneur ?

-Ce que je fais ici n'est pas votre affaire.

-Comment osez-vous ?

-Je sais que vous avez échoué dans votre mission, vous qui étiez si sûre de réussir. Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il me redemander de trouver l'Anneau ?

-Je vous interdis de me manquer de respect, Angmar ! Surveillez vos mots lorsque vous vous adressez à moi, et prosternez-vous lorsque vous me voyez jusqu'à ce que je vous dise de vous relever.

-Cela vaut aussi pour vous. Je suis le second du Seigneur de ces terres !

Elanor laissa éclater son aura rouge sombre qui emplit la pièce. Tout ce déploiement de magie noire aurait fait reculer tout un bataillon d'Uruk Hai. Même le Nazgûl recula.

-Vous êtes peut-être le chef de ses armées, mais je suis son épouse, sa Reine ! Je suis donc votre souveraine. Vous me devez respect et obéissance. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue.

Le Nazgûl se courba légèrement et partit sans se retourner. Elanor le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, le regard plein de haine. Malgré tout, la Reine savait que les choses ne changeraient pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rappelait à son rival qu'elle était sa souveraine légitime. La guerre n'était pas finie entre eux, et elle promettait d'être longue et sans pitié.

**Le premier chapitre est terminé. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Faites moi vite le savoir.**

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :**

**Noilir : ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si je parlerai des deux autres magiciens bleus, mais c'est une bonne idée, je retiens :). Pour la « raclée » que s'est pris la mère d'Isis, tu as maintenant une partie de la réponse : elle était seule et affaiblie face à un Maia tout frais (je me comprends) possédant un des Trois et une magicienne blanche gagnant en puissance (et dont le niveau serait à peu près le même qu'Hermione Granger dans **_**Harry Potter**_**, pour te donner une idée).**

**J'avoue aimer écrire sur Elanor. Même si j'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle devient une Mary-Sue en puissance, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer décrire son caractère diabolique. La dispute avec le Roi Sorcier est inspirée de celles entre Anne Boleyn et Thomas Cromwell dans la saison 2 des **_**Tudors**_** (d'ailleurs, je verrai bien Elanor jouée par Natalie Dormer et Sauron dans sa forme normale joué par Jonathan Rhys-Meyers. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà dit ça quelque part…). J'espère ne pas avoir raté cet effet… Bref, tout ça pour dire que je m'éclate à raconter son rôle dans l'histoire et sa relation avec Sauron. Au départ, je n'imaginais pas la développer autant, je pensais même la laisser morte. Maintenant, je préfère nettement quand elle laisse éclater sa nature démoniaque. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un nouveau chapitre sur la Reine des Ténèbres vous plairait ?**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2**

**Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Megane : merci pour ton commentaire, c'est toujours agréable à lire. En effet, Elanor n'est pas un ange, et ça empirera par la suite, même si ce chapitre reste soft. Enfin, tu verras. Il est vrai qu'Isis n'est pas dans une situation facile, et ça, Gimli ne peut pas le concevoir, étant le fils d'un héros parmi les Nains (si ma mémoire est bonne). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui le lisent.**

**Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui me mettent en favori ou en suivi pour le tome précédent, celui-ci, ainsi que pour **_**Même les monstres(…)**_** dont le chapitre 3 est posté.**

**IMPORTANT : il ya une petite précision que je dois faire pour ce chapitre. Je ne tape sur aucune religion, mais Isis ayant vécu une partie de sa vie à la Renaissance, les prêtres étaient des personnes importantes dans son enfance. C'est pourquoi, les rares fois où ils seront évoqués, ce sera du point de vue d'une jeune femme qui s'est sentie dès le début comme un monstre risquant dès le moindre faux pas le bûcher en place public. Donc, s'il y en a qui s'indignent en lisant cette fic, repensez au contexte historique avant de crier au scandale. Merci.**

Chapitre II

Les cinq compagnons se remirent en route dès le lever du jour afin d'atteindre Edoras au plus vite. Après quelques heures de course silencieuse, la cité fut enfin en vue, construite sur une colline fortifiée que dominait le château d'or de Meduseld. C'était ici que vivait le Roi Théoden, possédé par Saroumane. Et c'était à Gandalf que revenait la tâche d'arranger les choses. Isis n'avait jamais vu d'exorcisme. Même quand elle vivait à la cour de France, aucun prêtre ne se doutait des dons magiques qu'elle possédait. Mais n'étant pas membre de la famille royale, ils se seraient épargné la peine de mieux comprendre. La jeune femme aurait été brûlée vive et fin de l'histoire.

-Prenez garde à ce que vous dites, avertit Gandalf, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

Ils entrèrent avec appréhension dans la cité. Tant de misère et de souffrance dans les regards serra le cœur d'Isis. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle resserra sans s'en rendre compte ses bras autour de la taille de Legolas.

-Isis, souffla l'Elfe, je ne peux plus respirer.

-Désolée, répondit-elle en desserrant son étreinte.

-Eh bien c'est plus gai dans un cimetière, grogna Gimli.

Les compagnons confièrent leurs montures à des palefreniers qui les conduisirent aux écuries pendant que leurs cavaliers gravissaient les marches menant à l'entrée du château. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et quatre gardes menés par leur capitaine sortirent pour stopper le groupe.

-Vous ne pouvez entrer armé, Gandalf Maisongrise, informa le capitaine. Per ordre de Grima Langue-de-Serpent.

Isis parvint à garder son sérieux. À chaque fois qu'elle regardait les films, le ton méprisant de Gamelin envers le conseiller du roi la faisait sourire. Gandalf fit signe à ses quatre compagnons de confier leurs armes aux gardes. Réprimant un soupir de lassitude, Isis donna son épée et son poignard à l'un d'eux qui pourtant semblait attendre autre chose.

-Vous voulez me fouiller, siffla-t-elle.

Le garde ne répondit pas.

-Votre bâton, ordonna Gamelin au magicien blanc.

-Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ?

Le capitaine céda en soupirant tout en les laissant entrer, et Gandalf adressa un clin d'œil à Aragorn et Isis qui marchaient à sa droite.

La salle du trône était immense. Isis, en regardant autour d'elle, se sentit minuscule, écrasée par tant de majesté. La poigne d'Aragorn sur son bras la ramena à la réalité. Discrètement, le Rôdeur lui indiqua un groupe d'hommes les observant. Se rappelant de leur allure dans le film, elle se dit qu'ils n'auraient pas l'air décalés dans un film de Viking ou un concert de Metal. Si la deuxième option était amusante, la première ne la rassura pas du tout maintenant qu'elle aussi faisait partie de l'histoire. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de Grima avançant vers eux.

-L'heure est tardive, où ce magicien décide de réapparaître. Mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

-Fais silence, l'interrompit Gandalf. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je ne suis pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

-Son bâton, souffla Grima. Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton !

Aussitôt, le groupe en retrait qu'avait remarqué Aragorn courut vers eux pour les arrêter. Les quatre combattants durent les affronter à mains nues pour que Gandalf puisse s'approcher du Roi malade.

-Théoden, fils de Thengel, vous n'avez que trop séjourné dans les ténèbres. Écoutez-moi ! Je vous libère de l'envoûtement.

Tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène étaient tendus à l'extrême, attendant de voir la suite des évènements. Le Roi, lui, se contenta de ricaner.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris !

Et il rit de plus belle. Gandalf se débarrassa de sa cape grise, ce qui fit sursauter le Roi et illumina la salle au passage.

-Je vous aspirerai, Saroumane, clama le magicien, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie !

Brandissant son bâton comme une épée, il commença son « exorcisme ». Théoden se tordait sur son trône en hurlant. C'est à ce moment qu'une femme vêtue d'une robe blanche s'élança vers le Roi, mais Aragorn la retint à temps, lui soufflant d'attendre.

-Si je sors, menaça Saroumane par la bouche du Roi, Théoden meurt.

Gandalf lança une nouvelle charge de magie.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi ! Alors vous ne le tuerez pas.

-Le Rohan est à moi.

-Partez !

La charge magique suivante fut la dernière. Théoden faillit tomber, mais la femme en blanc le rattrapa. Le Roi rajeunissait à vue d'œil, et respira comme s'il avait échappé à la noyade.

-Je connais ton visage, dit-il à la jeune femme. Eowyn…

Le Roi put de nouveau empoigner son épée lorsque Gamelin la lui donna. S'arrachant à la contemplation de sa lame, Théoden dirigea son regard sombre vers Grima. C'est ainsi que le conseiller fut jeté comme un malpropre du haut des marches. Tout en suppliant le Roi de le gracier, il recula, toujours au sol. Théoden leva alors son épée, mais Aragorn l'arrêta. Le Rôdeur tendit une main clémente envers Grima qui cracha avant de partir à cheval. La foule qui s'était pressée devant le château pour assister à la scène s'inclina alors devant le souverain, vite imitée par les courtisans, les soldats et les voyageurs.

-Où est Théodred, s'enquit le Roi. Où est mon fils ?

L'enterrement du Prince héritier fut une épreuve difficile pour son père qui resta longtemps après au cimetière, avec Gandalf pour seule compagnie. Pendant ce temps, Isis fit la connaissance d'Eowyn qui faisait le deuil de son cousin qu'elle regrettait. Malgré ce triste évènement, elle était heureuse de l'arrivée des cinq voyageurs, que l'on pouvait qualifier de _Deus Ex Machina_.

-Vous nous avez libérés de l'influence de Saroumane, conclut la princesse en souriant.

-Le mérite revient surtout à Gandalf, répondit Gimli de sa voix bourrue après avoir bu une gorgée de bière.

-Je tiens quand même à vous remercier.

Elle regarda un à un les quatre compagnons assis à côté en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux gris d'Aragorn, elle baissa légèrement la tête.

Théoden et Gandalf revinrent bientôt en compagnie de deux enfants à l'air fatigué et apeuré. Eowyn s'occupa à ce qu'on leur prépare de quoi manger pendant qu'ils lui racontaient le raid de leur village. Gandalf, de son côté, tentait de convaincre le Roi de prendre les armes.

-Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte, refusa Théoden.

-Elle est pourtant déclarée, intervint Aragorn, que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden, et non Aragorn, le Roi du Rohan.

Gandalf se leva et les rejoignit.

-Alors, qu'elle est la décision du Roi ?

-Le Gouffre de Helm ! s'exclama Isis lorsqu'elle fut aux écuries avec ses compagnons de route. Il en a des bonnes. C'est un piège. Il se jette droit dans la gueule du loup !

-Je le sais bien, répondit Gandalf, mais il a pris sa décision. Théoden a une volonté de fer mais je crains pour lui.

Le magicien blanc enfourcha Gripoil et partit, après que son élève l'ait prié de revenir vite et en un seul morceau.

-Ne vous en faites pas, lui dit Legolas en l'aidant à sceller le cheval sans maître qu'un soldat lui avait indiqué, tout ira bien pour lui, j'en suis sûr.

-Je le sais bien, mais il est comme un père pour moi. Ma famille, c'est vous tous, et je ne veux pas perdre un seul d'entre vous dans cette guerre.

Legolas sourit et scella Hasufel.

Ainsi, ils partirent vers le Gouffre de Helm en passant par les montagnes, une route dangereuse et difficile devant durer près de quatre jours. Plus ils s'éloignaient d'Edoras, plus Isis était convaincue que l'idée était mauvaise. Lorsqu'elle regardait les films, elle était indifférente à cette séquence, attendant avec hâte que les wargs arrivent pour mettre un peu d'action. Là, elle était effrayée à l'idée que le cortège soit attaqué par ces monstres. La jeune Istari discuta longuement avec Eowyn, qui était très sympathique. Les deux femmes s'entendaient très bien et Isis espéra que ce début d'amitié ne soit pas brisé par la guerre. Elles eurent aussi droit à un exposé détaillé de Gimli sur la culture naine, ses coutumes, son histoire… La bonne humeur de Gimli était contagieuse, et l'espace d'un instant, Isis put se détendre. Mais l'ombre revint dans son cœur. Gandalf lui avait dit de ne rien dévoiler du futur, mais ne pas avertir Théoden de l'arrivée des wargs n'était pas bon non plus. Elle aurait pu justifier sa prédiction par sa nature d'Istari, s'inventant un don de voyance, mais son mentor le lui avait défendu. C'était de la non-assistance à personnes en danger.

Ils s'arrêtèrent le soir, exténués. Legolas et Gimli mangeaient et parlaient ensemble, ce qui étonna beaucoup de gens de voir un Elfe et un Nain amis. Isis les rejoignit un peu plus tard. Aragorn, isolé, aiguisait son épée avec un caillou jusqu'à ce qu'Eowyn lui apporte un bol de ragout qu'elle avait fait elle-même. Le Rôdeur fit semblant d'aimer pour ne pas la vexer, mais en réalité, il voulait tout recracher le plus vite possible. Peu après, tous s'endormirent, protégés par les gardes faisant des rondes régulières. Isis, songeuse, faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, repensant au combat contre sa mère, ce qui l'avait marquée. Elle se demandait une fois de plus comment celle-ci avait pu être vaincue. Gandalf et son élève avaient ils assez de pouvoirs pour la mettre à terre ? Ou Elanor s'affaiblissait-elle ? Isis eut une pensée pour Frodon et Sam qui marchaient vers le Mordor, et pria les Valar pour que jamais ils ne croisent la route de sa mère, ce qui les mènerait à une mort longue et douloureuse. En effet, la Reine des Ténèbres ne se contenterait pas de prendre l'Anneau, elle voudrait torturer son porteur. Pauvres Hobbits, exposés seuls à tous ces dangers que regorgeait la Terre du Milieu et plus particulièrement le Mordor : Gollum, les orques, les Hommes alliés à Sauron, les Nazgûls, Elanor, Sauron lui-même…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En parlant du côté sombre, allons donc à Barad-Dûr, où Elanor tentait de comprendre la raison de sa défaite. La Reine des Ténèbres n'avait jamais été vaincue. L'issue de son combat l'inquiétait. Depuis des heures elle cherchait dans les vieux parchemins ce qui pourrait expliquer la diminution de ses pouvoirs. Mais rien. Aucun indice sur les Istari, les anneaux de puissance… Rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Soupirant à l'idée qu'elle devait _lui_ parler, Elanor rangea les rouleaux de parchemin à leur place et referma la bibliothèque. Précaution inutile, puisque les orques ne lisaient pas et qu'elle seule avait le droit d'entrer dans cette partie de la Tour. Elle gravit un escalier en retrait qu'elle n'empruntait quasiment jamais avant d'arriver devant un mur nu. La Reine chuchota une formule en parler noir et le mur s'ouvrit, révélant une pièce circulaire basse de plafond décorée de bas reliefs représentant l'histoire des ténèbres depuis le commencement du monde. Au centre, un homme était assis en tailleur. Il avait une chevelure argentée descendant jusqu'à sa taille et dans laquelle des feuilles vertes étaient emmêlées, la peau presque translucide, les yeux dorés, il portait une tunique verte brodée de motifs de feuilles, un pantalon brun et des bottes.

-Je t'avais entendue arriver, Elanor. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Son ton était ironique, bien sûr. En effet, le Gardien, tel qu'il se faisait appeler autrefois, n'appréciait pas du tout d'être depuis presque quatre-vingt ans le prisonnier de la sorcière.

-Le pouvoir de télépathie ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que tu me l'as dit. Je t'ai donné mon don de vision en échange. Alors, pourquoi ?

-Croyais-tu être digne de ce pouvoir ? Tu veux l'utiliser à mauvais escient, alors il se tait. La magie est vivante, ma chère. Mais tu n'es pas venue uniquement pour ça. Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu as été battue à plate couture par ta fille ?

-Elle n'était pas seule.

-en effet, c'est son sauveur qui t'inquiète. Eh bien, lorsque tu connaîtras bien tes adversaires, tu comprendras. Le don de voyance ne me permet pas de voir l'issue de cette guerre. Pour ce qui est de la diminution de tes pouvoirs, elle est due à ta nature d'immortelle. Il y a des millénaires de cela, tu as obtenu l'immortalité grâce à un rituel particulièrement immonde et sanglant. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as pas été inquiétée, mais maintenant, tu payes. Rassure-toi, tu restes immortelle.

-Perdrai-je encore de ma puissance magique ?

-Non, mais c'est suffisant pour causer ta perte au moindre faux pas.

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, Elanor sortit de la pièce qu'elle referma. Ainsi donc, elle avait perdu une partie des ses pouvoirs. Elle était plus faible qu'un Nazgûl (sa fierté en prenait un coup), mais même si sa puissance ne s'approchait pas trop dangereusement de celle des Istari, cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient la vaincre à tout moment. À ce rythme, même cet idiot de Radagast le Brun pourrait la déstabiliser. Quoique, il avait choisi de vivre en ermite dans la forêt de Vertbois, elle n'avait rien à craindre d'un vieux fou perdu au milieu des arbres et des sangliers. Saroumane était de son côté, il ne représentait donc aucun danger pour elle. Aux dernières nouvelles, Gandalf le Gris avait servi de repas à un Balrog furieux dans les mines de la Moria. Quant à Isis, elle était loin de l'inquiéter. Les Nazgûls pourraient en venir à bout rapidement si Elanor ne s'en chargeait pas elle-même. Ne restaient plus que les deux magiciens bleus, Alatar et Pallando. Mais ils étaient depuis longtemps partis à l'Est, et personne n'avait plus aucune nouvelle précise et vérifiable sur leurs activités, ni sur leur mort éventuelle. Cette réflexion ne rassura pas pour autant Elanor, qui ne vit comme solution que l'entraînement intensif lui permettant de recouvrer ses pouvoirs. Elle en avait besoin non seulement pour elle-même, mais aussi pour Sauron. Lorsqu'il aura récupéré l'Anneau, il aura besoin d'elle pour guérir ses blessures dues à la chute de Númenor, et ainsi se reconstituer. Par ses actes, Sauron était le seul Maia à sa connaissance à ne plus pouvoir se créer une belle apparence. Mais si Elanor y arrivait, peut-être que cela pourrait changer…

Sentant l'espoir lui revenir, la Reine s'enferma dans la salle où elle avait fait son rapport à Sauron et évalua la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Maintenant que le Gardien déchu le lui avait dit, elle se rendit compte qu'en effet, sa magie était moins efficace. De rage, elle créa un orbe d'énergie noire qui détruisit une petite partie du mur. Elle espéra de tout son cœur pierreux que jamais le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar n'apprenne ce qui lui était arrivé. L'humiliation serait trop grande.

**Elle est mal, la Reine…**

**Je devine d'ici vos airs interrogateurs en lisant ce chapitre. « Mais qui est ce foutu Gardien qui n'apparaît nulle part ? ». Stop ! Rangez tout de suite vos exemplaires du **_**Seigneur des Anneaux**_**, du**_** Silmarillon,**_** des **_**Contes et Légendes inachevés**_** ou je ne sais quelle encyclopédie et fermez cette page Google. Le Gardien est un OC évoqué dans le chapitre 2 de **_**Même les monstres ont un cœur, qu'il soit de pierre ou non**_**, et qu'Elanor rencontrera vers le chapitre 4, l'un des derniers de cette courte fic que vous pourrez trouver dans la section du **_**Hobbit**_**.**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

**Enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Merci à Megane pour sa review qui m'a bien fait plaisir. Je suis cependant désolée de te dire que le Gardien ne réapparaîtra pas, et qu'Elanor ne l'évoquera plus jamais. En effet, ce personnage, hormis dans le chapitre II, n'apparaît que dans ma fic du Hobbit. Et non, ce n'est pas un Elfe, mais plutôt un Maia. Une sorte de Tom Bombadil de Mirkwood avec un peu de Radagast…**

**Merci aussi à Mawenn35, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le reste :)**

**Note de l'auteure : la bataille du Gouffre de Helm avance à grands pas, alors que j'en suis à peine à la moitié de cet épisode, c'est pourquoi je ne décrirai pas la situation des Rohirrims et des quatre compagnons. Ce présent (et court) chapitre sera en partie constitué de flashbacks de personnages secondaires (ou pas), et les paragraphes se suivront sans ordre chronologique. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir. Je ne vous dis rien cependant sur le contenu du chapitre IV. Nos chers compagnons ne réapparaîtront pas avant le cinquième chapitre, désolée de vous décevoir, ou ravie si vous êtes contents de changer un peu pour « respirer ».**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre III

Dans la vaste étendue d'herbe rase, d'eau et de boue exhalant ses relents de pourriture et d'humidité que formait le Marais des Morts, la peur au ventre, deux Hobbits et une créature maigre et scarifiée restaient cachés sous un arbuste, tentant d'échapper aux recherches du Nazgûl appelant l'Anneau. Sam sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos, son souffle était court, saccadé. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il ne put détacher ses yeux du sombre Spectre poussant son cri strident. Ce bruit fut atroce pour Sam qui se boucha les oreilles.

-Il l'appelle ! Paniqua Gollum en fixant Frodon d'un air horrifié. Il appelle le Précieux !

Sam se tourna vers Frodon et vit qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre l'Anneau. Vite, il lui prit la main pour l'empêcher de commettre une terrible erreur. Fort heureusement, le Nazgûl ne ressentit pas la présence de l'objet maléfique et repartit bredouille au Mordor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Et paf ! Dans le mille, se réjouit Pippin.

En effet, l'orque qu'il avait visé avec sa pierre s'effondra sur le sol. Merry visa à son tour et atteignit lui aussi sa cible. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient en pleine bataille, accrochés à un Ent furieux, les deux Hobbits semblaient s'amuser à aider Sylvebarbe et ses confrères pour le « nettoyage » de l'Isengard. Les autres Ents ne se retenaient pas non plus de faire le plus de dégâts sur leur passage. Ici, un chêne écrasait des orques, là, un hêtre les lançait avec brutalité sur les murs pour qu'ils s'écrasent dans un craquement suivi d'éclaboussures de sang. La plus grande violence ne venait pas des orques, cette fois. Mais les Ents voulaient se venger de Saroumane pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à la vieille forêt de Fangorn.

C'est alors que le barrage céda, libérant la vague destructrice qui emporta tout sur son passage. Sylvebarbe conseilla aux Hobbits de s'accrocher, avant que lui et ses congénères ne reçoivent de plein fouet la puissance de l'eau. Pippin vit même l'un d'entre aux dont la tête était enflammée s'y précipiter pour se sauver. Une fois que tout l'Isengard fut inondé et les derniers orques noyés ou écrasés, les Hobbits purent descendre. Heureusement pour eux, l'eau ne leur arrivait qu'à la taille. Comme des enfants, ils s'amusèrent à narguer Saroumane et Grima qui regardaient l'étendue des dégâts. Soudain, Merry remarque une pomme qui flottait. Une belle pomme verte et brillante. Intrigué, il leva la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était impossible que ce soit le magicien qui la lui ait envoyée. Il baissa les yeux et vit d'autres pommes qui formaient un chemin vers une porte ouverte. Les Hobbits y entrèrent et virent qu'ils avaient accès au garde-manger de Saroumane, qui contenait aussi deux barils d'herbe à pipe. Se croyant au paradis, ils commencèrent à fumer et à rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient assis sur un muret et discutaient avec Sylvebarbe (ou plutôt, l'écoutaient raconter de vieilles histoires de sa voix grave), lorsqu'une sorte de dragon gris arriva du Sud et stationna devant le balcon. Une silhouette vêtue de noire en descendit et entra par la fenêtre. Les Hobbits, pétrifiés, avaient une horrible impression de déjà vu. Quant aux Ents, ils semblaient paniqués. Il leur semblait avoir déjà rencontré l'une des ces bêtes semblables à celle qui maintenant se reposait sur la plateforme en haut de la tour. Le nouvel arrivant, enveloppé dans un manteau noir, capuche rabattu, reparut au balcon une dizaine de minutes plus tard et siffla pour appeler sa monture. Une fois le mystérieux visiteur parti, les Hobbits, qui s'étaient cachés derrière des restes de structure en bois, se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Pippin parla le premier.

-Tu crois que c'était l'un des Cavaliers Noirs ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il faudra en avertir les autres si des fois ils nous retrouvent.

Les deux Hobbits avaient ressenti la menace émanant du mystérieux cavalier. Mais si c'était l'un des Nazgûls, pourquoi était-il venu voir Saroumane ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allons maintenant à Fondcombe, un mois et demi avant. Dans son bureau, le seigneur Elrond se réveillait avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il se rendit compte peu après qu'il se trouvait sur le sol, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant. Faisant un grand effort de concentration, il se remémora l'arrivée d'une visiteuse en route pour les Havres Gris qui lui avait demandé l'hospitalité. Une certaine Eryniel, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il la revit alors prendre sa tête entre ses mains et fouillant ses souvenirs. Ses barrières mentales avaient été très faibles, aussi l'intruse avait pu apprendre l'existence de la Communauté, ainsi que de l'identité de ses membres. Si cette Eryniel était une espionne du Mordor, elle avait désormais des informations capitales à transmettre à l'Ennemi. Pour commencer, la présence de quatre Hobbits, ensuite, Aragorn l'héritier d'Isildur, et enfin Isabelle. Heureusement, elle ne connaissait pas le but du groupe… Le Semi-Elfe vérifia alors que Vilya était encore à son doigt et il fut rassuré de voir que c'était le cas. Pourtant, l'espionne aurait pu le lui prendre en voyant qu'il possédait l'un des Trois. Elrond comprit alors que le sort de Gandalf et Isabelle avait fonctionné. Néanmoins, il décida d'avertir Galadriel.

Lorsque la Dame Blanche de Lorien comprit ce qu'il s'était passé à Fondcombe, elle fut très inquiète. Vite, elle interrogea son Miroir, espérant trouver une réponse dans l'eau concernant l'espionne. Hélas, elle n'eut aucune information, le Miroir restait muet. Sentant le désespoir la gagner, elle voulut rebrousser chemin lorsque l'eau se mit à briller. Galadriel se pencha et vit une succession d'images. Tout d'abord, Sauron pendant la bataille de Dagorlad. Puis une femme morte sur un lit, entourée de servantes dont l'une portait un bébé. Ensuite, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se vidant de son sang au milieu de plaques de métal broyées et de verre brisé. Cette dernière se trouvait dans l'image suivante, en compagnie de Gandalf, marchant dans la forêt. Puis en Mordor, surveillée par Sauron ayant retrouvé l'Anneau. La vision s'arrêta ici. Une fois que l'eau eut retrouvé sa limpidité, la Dame des Galadhrims s'assit sur un banc, cherchant à donner un sens à ce qu'elle avait vu. Quel était le rapport entre Sauron et la jeune femme qu'elle avait vue en compagnie de Gandalf ? Et la première, morte en couches ? Les liens entre les trois personnages se firent dans sa tête. La fille même de l'Ennemi était en Terre du Milieu, et son père semblait bien décidé à la retrouver. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une prisonnière ou de constituer un danger potentiel dans la vision où elle marchait aux côtés du magicien gris. Connaissait-elle son ascendance ? Et si c'était le cas, était-elle du côté de son géniteur ou des ennemis de celui-ci ? Galadriel sut que la réponse ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Elle repartit, songeuse.

Plus de deux semaines après le départ de la Communauté, Galadriel reçut un message inquiétant : Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf et Isis étaient au Rohan. Saroumane voulait attaquer le Royaume, mais ses habitants n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour se défendre. Le Roi Théoden voulait aller au Gouffre de Helm, mais ils ne pourraient jamais gagner seuls. Sans perdre de temps, la Dame Blanche envoya Haldir guider l'armée elfique de la Lorien et de Fondcombe. La survie de tout un royaume dépendait de l'arrivée des renforts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la sombre forêt de Mirkwood, les araignées semblaient avoir pris possession des lieux. Peu d'Elfes, hormis les patrouilles, n'osaient sortir de chez eux, de peur de finir dévorés par l'une de ces bêtes. S'il n'y avait « que » ça… En effet, de nombreux orques venaient chaque jour attaquer le royaume de Thranduil. La terrible forteresse de Dol Guldur avait un contrôle presque total sur la forêt. Les Elfes ne pouvaient que supporter ce malheur qui s'abattait sur leurs têtes, n'en voyant jamais la fin. Tous les jours venaient des orques plus cruels et sanguinaires les uns que les autres. Tous les jours apportaient leur lot de morts et de blessés, d'orphelins, de veuves, de parents ayant perdu leurs enfants.

-Ça ne peut plus durer, se dit Thranduil alors qu'il entendait le rapport d'un soldat ayant perdu deux hommes lors d'un patrouille.

Non, en effet, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Trop de morts, trop de souffrances… Le destin des Elfes serait-il de périr ainsi sous les assauts sans fin des armées de l'Ennemi ?

**Ce chapitre est déjà terminé. Oui, je sais, il est trèèèèès court par rapport aux autres. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées, alors je vous ai mis ça. Une sorte de transition pour la suite, servant à exprimer les points de vue de différents personnages principaux ou secondaires. Le prochain chapitre sera posté dès que je pourrai. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Megane : ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire. Elrond aura compris bien plus tard qui était Eryniel, mais maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien. Pour ce qui est d'Haldir, je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il allait mourir, mais je pense que oui, n'ayant pas de rôle prévu pour le reste de l'histoire. Quant à savoir si Isis ira à Mirkwood, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais pourquoi pas, en bonus… J'essaierai de faire du prochain chapitre un récit complet de la bataille du Gouffre.**

**Dernier chapitre avant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Il sera celui consacré aux complots du Mordor ET de l'Isengard (un tout petit peu), mais attention, il commence par une scène sanglante (j'essaierai de la faire soft, mais vous êtes prévenus). Maintenant, je me tais et vous laisse vite rejoindre Elanor, elle déteste que l'on soit en retard ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre IV

Au moment où les Uruk Hai marchaient vers le Gouffre de Helm, le Mordor se préparait également à la guerre. Sans relâche, dans le noir plateau de Gorgoroth, les orques s'entraînaient, éliminant au passage les plus faibles. Les forges produisaient continuellement des armes ensuite distribuées avec des armures aux nouvelles recrues. Au sud de la Terre Noire, dans la plaine de Núrn, les esclaves et prisonniers cultivaient avec peine les vastes champs servant à nourrir l'infâme armée de Sauron. Elanor, qui en empruntait la route principale en passant par le lac Núrnen, constatait par elle-même l'efficacité des esclaves qui durent s'arrêter quelques secondes pour s'incliner devant leur Reine, avant de reprendre leur dur labeur. Celle-ci croisait plusieurs convois amenant des marchandises. Après son inspection, elle retourna à Barad-Dûr. Cette journée passée à cheval lui avait fait oublier un instant ses soucis. Elle eut même un sourire détendu en arpentant les couloirs, ce qui amena les gardes à se demander si leur souveraine n'était pas malade. Elle s'enferma dans la salle circulaire et s'assit en tailleur au milieu après avoir allumé des bougies noires et tracé à la craie des symboles sur le sol. Des orbes d'énergie tournaient autour d'elle, créant des sillons rouge sombre. Les symboles sur le sol commencèrent à luire d'une couleur argentée. Au fond de la salle, un prisonnier ligoté et bâillonné vêtu d'une vieille robe brune sale et déchirée. Du sang se mêlait à sa chevelure blonde et sale, et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus, traçant des sillons sur ses joues maculées de terre. Elanor se leva et rejoignit le prisonnier.

-J'accepte de retirer ton bâillon, mais à condition que tu te taises, c'est clair ?

Le prisonnier hocha la tête, et la Reine détacha le tissu jauni, révélant la nature de sa victime : une Elfe âgée de l'équivalant des quinze ans humains. Elanor prit l'Elfette par le bras et la força à s'allonger sur le dos dans un double cercle tracé sur les dalles noires du sol. La pauvre tremblait de tout son corps, terrifiée en imaginant le sort que lui réservait la diabolique souveraine. La vue de celle-ci s'emparant d'une élégante dague confirma ses craintes. Des deux mains, Elanor, tout en récitant des formules en parler noir, souleva son arme. L'Elfe éclata en sanglot tout en priant silencieusement les Valar. La dague s'abattit et perça son cœur. Elanor, continuant à réciter les formules, remplit à ras bord une coupe du sang de sa victime et en but le contenu. Elle sentit alors la magie faire effet, mais c'était plus douloureux que décrit dans le vieux grimoire. À genoux, les mains posées sur le sol, elle toussa comme si elle allait vomir, avant de ressentir une nouvelle vague de douleur, beaucoup plus forte. Elle ne put réprimer un hurlement. Tout s'arrêta brusquement, et Elanor se releva en respirant profondément. C'est à ce moment que l'ombre de Sauron apparut, emplissant la pièce.

-**Puis-je savoir ce que signifie tout ce bruit ?**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres balaya la salle du regard. En voyant son épouse mal en point, il se radoucit.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai fait un rituel qui devrait me permettre de récupérer ma puissance magique d'autrefois.

Du doigt, la Reine montra le cadavre de l'Elfe qui baignait dans son sang. Sauron sembla éclater de rire, et sa moitié haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Le sacrifice d'une vierge Elfe n'est pas suffisant, expliqua le Seigneur sombre. Dans ton cas, il faut aussi un animal blanc et des plantes.

-Le grimoire que j'ai utilisé…

- …est dépassé. Saroumane doit en posséder un plus précis sur ce que je viens de te dire.

-Je dois donc aller en Isengard.

Sauron lui donna le titre du livre en question, disparut et Elanor sortit de la pièce. Elle interpella le premier serviteur qu'elle vit pour lui ordonner de nettoyer la salle et partit dans son laboratoire. La sorcière prit un flacon contenant un liquide rouge orangé et partit aux écuries. Sellant son cheval, elle l'enfourcha ensuite et le fit galoper vers Minas Morgul.

La Cité Morte, repaire des Nazgûls. Cette dernière indication était la raison de la haine d'Elanor envers l'ancienne Minas Ithil. Mais la Reine devait mettre ses préjugés de côté pour l'instant. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin des services de l'un des Neufs, elle aurait ri avant de décapiter l'insolent. Affichant son air le plus hautain, elle entra en passant par le pont encadré d'horribles animaux de pierre ressemblant fortement aux gargouilles des églises et cathédrales. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle confia sa monture à un orque palefrenier et se mit à la recherche du premier Nazgûl qu'elle verrait, en espérant que ce ne soit pas le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Fort heureusement, elle en vit rapidement un qui n'était pas le chef. Elanor courut dans sa direction. En la voyant, le Spectre s'inclina profondément. La Reine, grâce à ses pouvoirs, put reconnaître Khamûl, le second du Roi Sorcier.

-Seigneur Khamûl, dit-elle, j'ai un service à vous demander.

-Tout ce que Votre Altesse voudra.

-Parfait. Il me faut l'une de vos montures ailées.

-Ma Dame ?

-Dois-je vous le répéter ? Vous voulez que je reformule ma question en parler noir, en elfique ou en khuzdul, peut-être ?

-Non, ma Dame. Si Votre Altesse voudrait me suivre…

Il conduisit la Reine jusqu'à l'enclos où étaient attachées les bêtes ailées. Là, il lui fit comprendre d'attendre pendant qu'il s'approchait de sa propre monture. La Dame du Mordor put le rejoindre. Remerciant Khamûl (ce qui lui coûtait), elle le congédia avant de faire boire à l'animal le contenu du flacon qu'elle tenait. Enfin, elle s'assit sur le dos de la bête et la força à prendre son envol. Grâce à la potion, elle atteignit l'Isengard en à peine une journée. Jamais elle n'avait traversé le Sud aussi vite. La tour d'Orthanc fut bientôt en vue, mais Elanor remarqua qu'elle ne dominait plus la pâle copie du plateau de Gorgoroth mais une sorte de lac d'eau sale où évoluaient des Ents. Ceux-ci semblaient d'ailleurs effrayés de voir ce qu'ils croyaient être un Nazgûl s'arrêter au balcon de la tour. Elanor s'y posa et ordonna à la monture de l'attendre sur le toit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne vit personne dans le…salon ? Bibliothèque ? Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que sa peau était blanche et vêtu de lourds vêtements sombres n'entre dans la pièce. En voyant cette inconnue le dévisager d'un air mauvais, il faillit lâcher ses livres.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Où est Saroumane ?

L'homme sembla vexé que la nouvelle venue ne réponde pas à sa question. À cet instant, le magicien entra à son tour dans la pièce et se figea en remarquant Elanor. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'inclina respectueusement, et l'homme en noir l'imita, bien que ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

-Ma Dame, dit Saroumane, soyez la bienvenue à Orthanc.

-C'est étrange, mais vu ce qu'il se passe dehors, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit tout à fait vrai. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Les Ents ont attaqué dans la soirée. Après avoir tué de nombreux orques, ils ont détruit les barrages, créant une inondation. Mais, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a menée ici ?

-J'ai besoin de l'un de vos livres pour un usage personnel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a indiqué le titre : _Rituels des forces noires_.

Saroumane chercha dans sa bibliothèque et sortit un livre noir à la reliure abîmée et dont seulement quelques lettres du titre avaient supporté les aléas du temps. Il ne savait pas ce que comptait faire la sorcière, mais pour qu'elle ait besoin d'un tel grimoire, ses intentions n'avaient rien d'innocent. La Reine feuilleta avec soin l'ouvrage jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la page qui l'intéressait. Les trois éléments du rituel étaient une vierge Elfe, un cygne blanc et une poignée d'_athelas_ à brûler avec de l'encens de rose noire. Elanor prit un parchemin vierge et réécrivit le déroulement du rituel avant de refermer le livre. Saroumane se racla alors la gorge. Se souvenant de sa dernière visite, la Reine fronça les sourcils mais accorda la parole au magicien.

-Ma Dame, je sais de source sûre qu'Isabelle se trouve aux côtés du Roi Théoden du Rohan. Elle a dû participer à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm…

-Cette petite peste est donc toujours en vie… Si vos soldats sont incapables d'éliminer cette gamine d'Istari, je m'en chargerai moi-même.

Elle accepta un verre de vin de la part de l'assistant (c'est le rôle qu'elle attribua à l'homme en noir qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la conversation) avant de siffler par le balcon. La monture ailée se mit en vol stationnaire à sa hauteur pour qu'elle puisse grimper sur son dos puis s'envola au loin.

Dès que la sorcière fut partie, Grima se tourna vers Saroumane.

-Monseigneur, qui était-ce ?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

-Elle parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme si elle était très haut placée en Mordor. Elle doit être très importante pour qu'il lui donne des conseils dans ce genre.

-C'est le cas, elle est sa femme, la Reine Elanor.

Grima ouvrit des yeux ronds, interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Isabelle est donc une Istari, marmonna Saroumane pour lui-même. Étrange de la part des Valar d'avoir désigné _sa_ fille pour me remplacer…

Grima ne sut déchiffrer les paroles de son maître, mais les conclusions qu'il en tira en repensant à Elanor ne lui plurent pas du tout. Il espérait vraiment se tromper.

Le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar survolait le Marais des morts, ancien site de la bataille de Dagorlad, appelant vainement l'Anneau qui ne lui répondait pas. Mais il n'avait pas la même sensibilité que son second, Khamûl. En y repensant, le chef des Spectres sentit la colère l'envahir. En effet, Khamûl avait cédé de bonne grâce sa monture ailée à la _Reine_. Non pas que cela gênait vraiment le Roi Sorcier, mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre ça comme une sorte de trahison. En effet, les autres Nazgûls respectaient sincèrement leur souveraine, certains allant même jusqu'à l'apprécier. Khamûl aurait vraiment dû rester à Dol Guldur, au lieu de faire ce genre de bêtise. Le Roi Sorcier préféra ne pas penser à sa rivale et aux innombrables injures qu'il ne pouvait que rêver lui crier et se concentra de nouveau. Rien à faire, l'Anneau n'était pas là. Furieux de revenir bredouille une fois de plus, le Spectre retourna au Mordor sans la moindre hâte.

Elanor ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ridicule qu'en cet instant, et l'idée que ce qu'elle faisait pourrait la sauver ne parvint pas à la réconforter. Assassiner, torturer, mentir, ça elle savait le faire. Mais chasser le cygne autour d'un lac inconnu pour le ramener vivant en Mordor, ça, c'était une autre histoire. Comment, par Morgoth, Sauron savait-il pour le vieux recueil pourrissant à Orthanc ? Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son palantír pour que Saroumane lui donne les démarches du rituel ? Pestant contre la boue et l'humidité, Elanor attendit qu'un cygne apparaisse. La chance lui sourit : l'oiseau de blancheur se posa tranquillement sur la surface lisse du lac, près de la rive où la sorcière se cachait. Elle lui lança un sort narcotique puis le mit dans un sac qu'elle ferma par un solide cordon. Elanor se remémora les éléments importants et constata en voyant l'_athelas_ dans sa sacoche qu'il ne lui manquait rien, n'ayant plus qu'à choisir la vierge Elfe parmi les esclaves venant quotidiennement en Mordor, et possédant déjà l'encens de rose noire. Satisfaite, elle rentra enfin à Barad-Dûr.

Dans l'obscure salle dédiée à ses pratiques magiques, Elanor récitait des formules en parler noir, l'Elfe à sacrifier gémissant à ses pieds. La future victime avait les ailes du cygne cousues à ses épaules, et le foie en morceau de l'animal dans la bouche, le sang manquant de l'étouffer. Rien que l'idée de devoir avaler tant de sang fut une terrible épreuve pour l'Elfe. Elanor s'agenouilla, posa le cœur du cygne sur celui de sa victime et les embrocha tous les deux avec sa dague. Elle recueillit le sang frais des deux cœurs dans la coupe de pierre qu'elle remplit à ras bord et le but d'un trait. Sentant l'important flux de magie l'imprégner, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi. Créant un orbe d'énergie noire, elle constata même que ses pouvoirs étaient plus puissants qu'avant.

**Tout d'abord, reposez cette mitraillette que vous pointez sur moi. Je sais, ce chapitre est affreux. Et court. Mais surtout affreux. Bref, je voulais vraiment assombrir l'histoire et rappeler la grande cruauté d'Elanor à votre bon souvenir, elle qui était plutôt faible dans le chapitre II, mais je crois que faire des Nazgûls un peu OOC a complètement ruiné mes tentatives. Pour ceux qui ne peuvent même pas voir le nom de la Reine, rassurez-vous, elle n'apparaîtra pas dans le chapitre suivant. Je pense refaire un chapitre « spécial Mordor » dans la Partie III, mais on n'y est pas encore. Dites-moi vite ce que vous avez pensé de ce celui-là.**

**Enjoy ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Megane : Elanor, comme tous les égoïstes et antagonistes des histoires, pense que le monde tourne autour d'elle et que tous ceux qu'elle croise doivent se plier à sa volonté. En faisant naître sa fille dans un autre monde, elle ne pouvait pas deviner un seul instant qu'elle connaisse la Terre du Milieu et la nature maléfique de sa famille. Donc, au moment où Isis arriverait sur Arda, il semblait facile pour sa mère de la convaincre de la suivre. Mais maintenant qu'Isis a choisi son camp, sa mère n'a pas d'autre possibilité que de l'éliminer, ayant une vision très archaïque des choses. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien expliqué, mais j'espère que l'idée est compréhensible. Je pourrais sauver Haldir, y a pas de soucis. Pour être honnête, je m'en moque un peu, alors si ça peut faire plaisir aux lecteurs… Enfin, une éventuelle visite d'Isis à Mirkwood est envisageable, mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'elle devienne une Mary-Sue moralisatrice (elle est déjà bien partie pour l'être, faut pas aggraver les choses).**

**Et voilà le chapitre de la bataille !**

Chapitre V

Le cortège du Rohan continuait sa lente avancée vers l'échafaud, ou le Gouffre de Helm, ça dépendait si l'on écoutait le point de vue d'Isis ou de Théoden. Comme depuis le départ, le voyage se déroulait calmement. « Si seulement ils savaient que cette exode sera un massacre », songea Isis. Elle tenta de se calmer, mais la conversation qu'elle surprit entre Eowyn et Aragorn à propos d'Arwen fut en quelque sorte pour elle le signal de l'embuscade. D'ailleurs, un cri se fit bientôt entendre. « Ça y est, le carnage va commencer ». Les soldats chargèrent pendant que les civils, guidés par Eowyn, marchaient vers le Gouffre de Helm.Vite, Isis dégaina son épée et se jeta dans la bataille. Elle comprit vite cependant qu'elle n'était pas encore très douée pour les combats. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle utiliserait la magie. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, elle la transforma en bâton de mage et envoya des rayons d'énergie sur les orques. _Fumble_ pour les orques ! La jeune Istari était déchaînée, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle vit vaguement ses amis tuer les wargs et leurs cavaliers, mais se concentra sur son propre combat. Pour une fois qu'elle gardait l'avantage…

Enfin, les rares ennemis encore vivant furent mis en déroute et s'enfuirent en hurlant. Isis rejoignit Legolas et Gimli, mais aucune trace d'Aragorn. Ses amis commencèrent à paniquer, et lorsqu'ils écoutèrent un orque mourant leur dire qu'Aragorn était tombé de la falaise, leurs visages se décomposèrent. Théoden ordonna de repartir et de laisser les morts, ce à quoi Legolas répondit par un regard scandalisé et plein de peine. Ils repartirent donc, rejoignant les autres au Gouffre, qui se préparait à un siège. Eowyn vint à leur rencontre, et lorsqu'elle vit qu'Aragorn n'était pas avec eux, son visage se draina du peu de ses couleurs. Fort heureusement, le dunedain revint quelques heures plus tard, fatigué et le teint grisâtre. Il demanda à voir le roi de toute urgence pour lui dire ce qu'il avait vu en les rejoignant : une terrible armée d'au moins dix mille Uruk Hai venant d'Isengard avançait vers la Gouffre. Théoden ordonna à ce que tous ceux qui pouvaient se battre se préparent, même les enfants. Isis déglutit avec difficulté. Des enfants soldats. Des enfants innocents. Elle vit passer devant elle quelques instants plus tard un jeune garçon de onze ans à peine. Son cœur se serra. Les civils étaient des cibles de choix pour les forces sombres. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle avait analysé les films bien des années auparavant : la Terre du Milieu n'était pas si différente que ça de l'autre monde. Ici aussi un tyran voulait anéantir tout un peuple, ici aussi on massacrerait des enfants innocents, des hommes courageux bien que terrifiés, des mères en pleurs… Depuis toujours sur Terre les hommes agissaient ainsi. Sauron n'était pas différent, au final. Une colère brûlante s'empara d'elle, et elle faillit vomir en voyant un enfant de huit ou neuf ans prendre en tremblant une épée trop lourde pour lui. Sentant les larmes monter, elle quitta précipitamment la salle pour prendre l'air. Elle retrouva Aragorn qui tentait de convaincre Théoden d'envoyer des messagers à des alliés, mais le Roi ne croyait pas que qui que ce soit viendrait, pas même le Gondor. « Avec Denethor à la tête du pays et qui ne veut même pas défendre sa propre cité, ça risque d'être coton », pensa amèrement la jeune femme. Aragorn partit d'un pas rageur, suivi de Legolas et Gimli, laissant le Roi seul avec ses propres pensées. Il se tourna vers Isis qu'il voyait faire « non » de la tête.

-Vous aussi vous allez essayer de me faire la morale ?

-Non, Votre Altesse, je suis très mal placée pour ça.

-Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? Étant une Istari, vous avez sans doute de bons conseils sous la main ?

Son ton était sec, mais Isis ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous : je ne pense pas qu'un champ de bataille soit l'endroit idéal pour des enfants, pas plus que le Mordor n'est une bonne destination de vacances. Vous avez pris votre décision, bien que sachant qu'elle n'était pas extraordinaire. Les enfants soldats ne sont pas une nouveauté, hélas, mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas votre conseillère, ni votre générale, ni une quelconque personne pouvant prendre ce genre de décision. Dans le pays d'où je viens, il y a eut des dizaines de rois, de militaires et autres dirigeants, mais aucun, autant que je m'en souvienne, n'a tenté avec autant d'énergie et de courage que vous de sauver son peuple, même en se disant que l'espoir était mort. Tout le monde commet des erreurs, tout le monde fait ce qu'il peut pour s'en sortir. Faites ce que vous pensez être le mieux pour votre peuple.

C'est sur ce long discours qu'elle s'inclina et partit pour se préparer. Théoden la regarda s'éloigner, méditant sur ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas sacrifier son peuple, mais ne rien faire face à la menace de l'Ombre n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait du rôle d'un roi.

De son côté, tout en vérifiant son équipement, Isis fredonna une chanson de Thirty Second To Mars qui l'avait marquée :

A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civillian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war  
It's the moment of truth it's the moment to lie  
It's the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
A warning to prophet  
the liar, the honest  
This is war  
Oh! To the leader, the pariah  
The victor, the Messiah  
This is war  
It's the moment of truth it's the moment to lie  
It's the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky

The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won

-Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, dit la voix de Gimli, mais ça redonne du courage.

Isis se retourna, et vit le Nain et Legolas dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est une chanson sur la guerre et tous ceux qui y sont mêlés… Elle s'applique aux circonstances.

-Allons voir si notre ami Rôdeur a fini de faire la tête, invita Gimli.

Ils partirent tous les trois à la recherche d'Aragorn qui lui aussi se préparait. Legolas lui présenta ses excuses pour leur dispute, lorsqu'un cor se fit entendre.

-Ce n'est pas un cor d'orques, remarqua Legolas.

Ils se précipitèrent dehors pour voir l'armée elfique, menée par Haldir, entrer dans l'enceinte de Fort le Cor. Aragorn et Legolas accueillirent chaleureusement le capitaine Elfe. Isis le salua avec plus de retenue, mais était soulagée de leur arrivée.

Un. Deux. Un. Deux. Isis comptait ses battements de cœur qui ne faisaient qu'accélérer à mesure que l'armée de l'Isengard approchait. Les Uruk Hai arrivèrent. Nombreux. Très nombreux. « Ça pue », se dit la jeune femme, angoissée. La pluie commença à tomber, drue et froide, s'insinuant dans les vêtements et les armures comme la peur dans les cœurs des Hommes et des Elfes, et la haine dans ceux des Uruk Hai. Legolas serra brièvement la main d'Isis avant d'encocher une flèche. La bataille commença. Une vague de flèches accueillit les forces de l'Ombre. L'armée de Saroumane tentait d'entrer par le biais d'échelles que leurs ennemis repoussaient, mais ceux-ci furent submergés. Sifflement des flèches, fracas des lames. Isis tranchait, perçait, décapitait. La rage au cœur, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. L'odeur du sang et de l'humidité emplissait ses narines, créant un sombre nuage dans son esprit. Une folie meurtrière s'empara d'elle. Le voile de pluie ne lui permettait pas de voir l'expression de ses victimes. Sifflement des flèches, fracas des lames. Les corps tombaient toujours plus nombreux. Uruk Hai, Elfes, Humains. Des enfants, des hommes jeunes, des vieillards. Tout le déroulement d'une vie s'étalant dans une mare de sang et de boue, piétiné par l'horreur des combats. Isis évitait les coups de ses adversaires avec rapidité, vive comme un serpent. Une toute nouvelle force l'animait. Sifflement des flèches, fracas des lames… Explosion. Le mur explosa dans un nuage de pierre et de poussière. Le sol trembla à ce moment. Les Uruk Hai purent entrer dans l'enceinte du Gouffre. Les combats redoublèrent de violence, si cela était possible, les Hommes et les Elfes se défendaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Isis crut les entendre penser « nous n'avons plus rien à perdre ». Aragorn hurla qu'il fallait se replier. L'Istari ne comprit pas tout de suite, la tête vrillée par le bruit et le sang. Elle courut vers ses amis, lorsqu'un Uruk s'apprêta à tuer Haldir. Isis redoubla de vitesse et cria au capitaine :

-Haldir, derrière !

L'Elfe se retourna à temps et évita le coup qui aurait pu lui être mortel. Tous deux se replièrent avec les autres. Ils parvinrent à entrer avant que les gardes ne ferment les portes.

-Merci, dit Haldir à Isis. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-De…rien, répondit-elle, essoufflée d'avoir couru.

Elle faillit s'écrouler, mais le capitaine de la Lorien la rattrapa à temps. La jeune femme le remercia d'un faible sourire.

-La forteresse est prise, déclara Théoden, tout est fini.

-Vous aviez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient, cria Aragorn. Ils la défendent encore, ils sont morts en la défendant !

Isis ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. La guerre était déjà une horreur en elle-même, mais si le Roi perdait espoir si vite malgré toutes ces vies prises en si peu de temps…

-Autant de morts, répliqua Théoden, mais que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de haine ?

-Continuer à se défendre face à l'oppression et l'horreur, peut-être ? suggéra ironiquement Isis. S'unir et s'écouter pour éviter de mourir dans la douleur et la peine ?

-Je vous croyais pacifiste, répliqua Gimli.

-La fin ne justifie pas les moyens, mais il faut se prendre en main maintenant.

-Venez avec moi, dit Aragorn plus calmement. Venez à leur rencontre.

-Pour la mort et la gloire, commença le Roi.

-Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple.

-Le soleil se lève, fit remarquer Gimli.

En effet, un pâle rayon se glissait par une haute fenêtre, tranchant par sa blancheur sur les pierres sombres du mur. « Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'Est ». La recommandation de Gandalf résonnait dans la tête d'Isis. Ce nouvel espoir lui arracha un sourire. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et Haldir lui lança un regard curieux.

-Oui, souffla Théoden, oui. Le cor de Helm, mes amis, va retentir dans le Gouffre, une dernière fois !

-Oui ! s'extasia Gimli.

Théoden posa la main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn.

-Voici venue l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble.

Gimli courut sonner le cor de Helm, pendant que les autres montèrent sur leurs chevaux. Isis dégaina Shreder, éveillant en elle la volonté de tuer, mécanique et efficace.

-Cruauté réveille-toi, dit Théoden.

« C'est exactement ça », pensa l'Istari.

-Qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine, et que l'aube soit rouge !

Le cor résonna, grave et profond, le son se répercutant sur les murs.

-Pour Eorlingas !

Les épées furent tirées presque toutes en même temps, et les cavaliers se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Tous les Uruk à terre n'avaient pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà les lames luisantes s'abattaient sur eux.

Soudain, du haut de la butte, le hennissement d'un cheval attira leur attention. Il était d'un blanc immaculé, et son cavalier ne l'était pas moins. Gandalf. Il fut rejoint par un autre cavalier, puis par toute une armée illuminée par l'aube naissante. Aussitôt, les nouveaux renforts dévalèrent la côte. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter dans leur course. Les Uruk Hai étaient déroutés par cette cavalerie couverte de lumière. La déferlante guidée par Gandalf les écrasa dans un immense fracas. La roue tournait. Dans le ciel comme sur le champ de bataille, la Lumière gagnait le combat. Les derniers ennemis encore vivants s'enfuirent vers Fangorn.

-Restez hors de la forêt, ordonna Eomer aux soldats. N'approchez pas des arbres !

Les arbres en question commencèrent à se déplacer, écrasant les Uruk dans un concert de hurlements, puis tout fut fini.

-La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée, déclara Gandalf, celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Désormais tous nos espoirs se trouvent en la personne d'un Hobbit, quelque part au sud…

**Et voilà, la bataille est terminée. N'ayant pas une expérience militaire (heureusement pour moi, à peine dix-sept ans, ce serait dramatique), j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retranscrire ce que l'on peut ressentir au combat, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit assez bien. Tant pis. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Oh, et puis, les discours pacifistes et engagés dans le chapitre : n'y voyez aucune persuasion, chacun est libre de ses opinions. Disons que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire certains parallèles avec l'Histoire, ou de pousser un petit coup de gueule à Théoden, qui ne croit plus en rien. Voilà, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Ah, autre chose : attendez-vous à une publication plus espacée, car je réfléchis (et il me faut du temps^^) à un éventuel crossover **_**Harry Potter/Seigneur des Anneaux**_**. Ce n'est pas dit que cette histoire voit le jour, mais si je parviens à développer quelques idées… Enfiiiin Bref ! À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Enjoy :)**


	6. Message

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est un long message qui me tient à cœur, et dont la suite, voire même l'existence de l'histoire, dépend énormément. Ça fait plus de deux semaines que le chapitre de la bataille de Fort le Cor a été posté, j'ai eut au chapitre précédent des avis, des demandes… Et aucun avis pour celui-là. Non, je ne vous fais pas un truc du genre « vous avez intérêt à me mettre de reviews ». Mais voilà, deux semaines en regardant tous les jours dans ma boîte mail, c'est long. Très long. Sans avis, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Continuer quand même ? Abandonner ? Bref, vous avez compris. Au bout de tout ce temps, j'en viens à considérer que cette fic est un fiasco total. Une perte de temps. En continuant de poster des chapitres sans savoir s'ils en valent la peine, j'aurai l'impression de parler aux murs. C'est vrai, j'avais publié les chapitres de la première partie à un rythme de dingue, en à peine une semaine, les trois quarts étaient postés. Depuis, je me dis « laisse souffler les lecteurs, vas-y doucement ». Mais maintenant, je n'arrête pas de retourner la question dans ma tête, et je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui choque dans le texte. Ce n'est pas de la vanité, mais une vraie question : n'ayant eu aucun commentaire, je le répète, il m'est impossible de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous voulez une suite ou si je dois aller voir ailleurs si vous y êtes. Et, pour mettre un peu de sentiments là-dedans, sachez que j'ai mis tout mon cœur à cette histoire, et que le dernier chapitre posté est celui que j'ai le plus lu, relu, retravaillé, recorrigé… Il m'a pris beaucoup de temps, surtout pour retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible les sentiments que les personnages peuvent éprouver. S'il y a des lecteurs ici qui aiment cette histoire et attendent une suite avec impatience, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que la fic est abandonnée. Mais étant donné que je ne sais pas si vous existez, peut-être que je parle toute seule. Oui, si vous existez vraiment, vous avez bien lu : la fic est abandonnée. Sans avis, qu'ils soient positifs, négatifs, ou même neutres, je considère cette histoire comme une perte de temps, et il est inutile de continuer à écrire. Ça me serre le cœur de dire ça, mais je fais face à la réalité. Ayant deux autres histoires en cours d'écriture, j'aurai au moins plus de temps pour les finir, mais bon… Si vous vous êtes sentis agressés ou si vous sentez que je vous mets la pression, je suis désolée que vous pensiez ça, je suis juste « désespérée ». La fic est donc abandonnée, et peut-être plus tard effacée s'il le faut vraiment. Sur ce, j'arrête mon discours barbant et pathétique et je vous laisse. Ça été un plaisir d'écrire cette histoire pour vous, même si elle s'arrête si brusquement. Sincèrement.

Zvezdnayapyl


End file.
